Gathering
by sabbath.star
Summary: they've all got kids,reid moved to new york,20 years later the boys want a reunion,but what does reid have that might be the end of the garwin bloodline.


The covenant fanfiction

The covenant fanfiction.

Réunion introduction

The sons of Ipswich, are all grown up a and got familles of their own.

Caleb, pouge and Tyler stayed in Ipswich while Reid, move to new york.

Caleb and Sarah danvers had 4 kids.

Jayson Roye danvers : 16 (oldest twin)-by 10 minutes

Leahvie Jacob danvers : 16(youngest twin)

Andrew ty danvers : 15

Cameron Aden danvers : 14

Pouge and Kate Parry had 4 kids.

Brett Leah Parry : 16

Brian John Parry ; 15(oldest twin by 5 minutes)

Terence myle Parry : 15(youngest twin)

Kyle mark Parry : 14

Tyler and maya sims had 2 kids.

Lyel malique and Lucas Josh sims (twins) :16

Reid and jazza garwin had 6 kids.

Drake Lee garwin : 19

Marcas Kyle garwin : 17

Myck jie garwin : 16

Tysin Rolin garwin : 15

Rivan Erik garwin : 14

Alexxisen-destinée kaylynn marie garwin : 13

________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter1__an unexpected phone call_

_RING RING RING RING_

**Unknown Voice : hello, i'm looking for Reid garwin !?**

**Unknown Voice : This Is him, whose speaking.**

**Unknown Voice : Caleb danvers !!**

**Reid : CALEB oh my god !! It's been two long !!!**

**Caleb : the boys and i were thinking of having a réunion, but don't have a clue to were**** abouts to have It !!!**

**Reid : have It hère in new york………with me.**

**Caleb : You sure ???**

**Reid : yep i'm sure.**

**Caleb : ok hows next week ?**

**Reid : gréât.**

**Reid gave Caleb the address.**

………**.1 week later…….**

**2:30 pm Friday**

**Knock ****Knock**** !!!**

**Voice ****: come in**

**Voice : hi i'm reids wife jazzalynn but call me jazza.**

**Caleb ; hi i'm Caleb and This Is my wife Sarah and thèse are my kids, Jayson, Leahvie, Andrew and Cameron.**

**Pouge : i'm Pouge and This Is my wife Kate, and my kids, Brett Brian Terence and Kyle.**

**Tyler : hi i'm Tyler and, This Is my wife maya, and my twin boys Lyel and Lucas.**

**Caleb : So wheres Reid ???**

**The front door opened.**

**Reid ****: right hère, hi Guys. Hi baby****.**

**Said reid while giving his wife and hug and a kiss.**

**Jazza:the kids should be home soon.!!**

**Tyler:THE reid has KIDS OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!**

**Reid:oh my god the baby boy speaks who woulda thought!!! **

_Outside_

**Voice : MYKE GIVE M****E MY FUCKING IPOD BACK YOU DICK !!!**

**Voice2 : why should i, lexx ???**

**Voice ; because You love me !!!**

**Voice : hère ya go, race ya to the house.**

**Voice2 : Your on !!!**

_Back in the house_

**Tyler :**** who**** the FUCK was that ???**

**Reid : You'll find out soon enough.**

**Chapter2 **_**meeting the next garwin generation and a little suprise**_

**A few seconds later 2**** kids burst through the door and knocking over Andrew, Kyle and Cameron.**

**While 4 others kids stood outside and Watch the whole thing unfold like a movie, and laughted at the end result.**

**Voice : MYKE!what ya Say we do that agin ?**

**Reid :I say no,now stand up and say sorry to the people,you and your brother knocked down.**

**Voice1&voice2 : sorry.**

**Reid : come on the rest of you get inside.**

**The rest of the kids walked inside,talking about their day.**

**Tyler : those 5 are YOUR kids ?Reid.**

**Reid :yep, and it's 6 kids.**

**Jazza :dinner's nearly ready,reid honey can you tell the kids to get ready !!!**

**Reid :sure………….KIDS DINNER'S NEARLY READY, SO GET READY.**

**THERE was 6 different replys from 6 different rooms from the second floor,of the garwin new york mansion.**

**Reid : ya'll get to meet my kids propaly,when they get their asses down staires.**

**About 15 minuts later,6 lots of feet came running down the staire, you counlda swore they were a heard of elephant.**

**Andrew :why are we here agin ???**

**Andrew whispered to his older brother jayson.**

**Jayson :why are you asking me i can't remember !!!**

**Jazza :pick a seat any, it dosen't matter,but first lets introduce to you our kids.**

**Reid :this is drake our oldest he's 19.**

**said reid pointing to a tall boy with dirty blond hair and rough hazel eye's.**

**dra****ke was only wearing a pair of old faded jeans,with no shirt,of courase drake has a 6pak.**

**Reid :and this is marcas**** second oldest he's 17.**

**Said reid while pointing at an averge hieghted 17 year old boy with dark all most black hair with redy-blue eyes,marcas was wearing a shirt that clung to him perfectly, with a pair of fadded old blue jeans.**

**Reid:and this is myke our third oldes he's 16.**

**Said reid ,pointing to a blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes and wearing a black hooded jacket with a blue long sleve shirt underneath it with dark blue jeans.**

**Reid: and this is tysin he's 15 and forth youngest.**

**Said reid ,pointing to a boy with bright green eyes wearing a black singlet and a pair of ripped faded blue jeans**

**Reid: and this rivan he's 14 and second youngest.**

**Said reid pointing to a boy, with icey bule eyes,who was wearing a black t-shirt , with a pair of grey jeans.**

**Tysin has his mothers brown hair,and rivan has died his hair crimson red (and it suits him.) **


End file.
